Relation frère et sœur et plus si affinités…
by Pink.Awa
Summary: Elle est folle de se balader dans cette tenue en hiver ! Oui, mais elle a sa raison. Oublier. Ou peut être, pour autre chose. [ItaOCC] [couple inédit avec Itachi ]


Autetrice : Awa

Titre : Relation frère/sœur et plus si affinités…

Disclamer : Je veux pas dire que j'possède rien T.T

Résumé : Elle est folle de se balader dans cette tenue en hiver ! Oui, mais elle a sa raison. Oublier. Ou peut être, pour autre chose.

Genre : Général / Romance

Couple : léger Ita/Ino

Note : hum… disons qu'Itachi est totalement OCC

……

Malgré le froid mordant de cet hiver, Ino se baladait dans les rues avec un simple débardeur, se dirigeant vers les portes de Konoha. Le vent glacé fouettait sa peau dénudée. Elle était glacée et en était contente. Ce froid lui faisait oublier ce qu'était devenu son père. Enfin, cet homme qui se disait son père. Depuis que ses parents avaient divorcés, Ino ne reconnaissait plus son père. Il délaissait complètement sa fille, ramenait chaque soir une femme différente, se rendait dans les bars dès que l'occasion. Ce changement soudain d'attitude avait forcé Ino à mûrir, à devenir plus automne. Et ce caractère plus mature, en plus de ce corps embelli, semblait attirer les hommes de Konoha comme des mouches. Et malheureusement pour elle, le seul qu'elle désirait semblait ne pas avoir changer de regard vis-à-vis d'elle. Il la voyait toujours comme une 'petite sœur' qu'il se devait de protéger.

Dans la forêt déserte qui entourée Konoha, elle continuait d'errer, les yeux dans le vide, sans penser à rien d'autre que la morsure du vent glacé.

Et puis, cette morsure disparue, laissant place à une source de chaleur mystérieuse. La jeune fille regarda un moment la cape chaude qui était venu de se poser sur ses épaules. Son regard se tourna finalement vers le propriétaire du vêtement. Certes, c'était un être dangereux et vil, mais elle ne s'inquiéta pas de le voir à ses côtés et lui adresser de l'attention. Elle ne s'étonna pas non plus de ce geste, l'attendant presque.

« Tu as beau avoir grandi, tu es toujours aussi inconsciente… Te balader en plein hiver sans rien sur le dos. Manquerait plus que ma kunoichi préférée tombe malade.»

Ino lui sourit, ne manquant pas de lui tirer puérilement la langue au passage. C'était bien là la manière d'Ino pour vous remercier.

« N'empêches, tu dit ça mais… C'est qui qui se retrouve en tee-shirt résille au beau milieu de la forêt maintenant ? »

« On se demande bien la faute à qui… »

Ino prit une moue effrontée, retroussant son petit nez et fronçant les sourcils, ce qui fit sourire le brun. Certes, elle s'était calmée, mais Ino restait une gamine dans l'âme.

« Tu comptes retourner chez toi j'espère. »

« Nan. »

« Alors je restes avec toi. Je n'voudrais pas qu'on te retrouve morte de froid. »

La jeune fille sourit alors, attendrie de l'attention que le renégat lui portait. Avec son petit sourire en coin, elle s'assit un peu plus loin sur la fine pellicule de neige qui persistait.

L'Uchiwa secoua désespérément la tête. Une gamine, réellement…

Détaillant la jolie jeune fille que celle qu'il considérait comme une petite soeur était devenu, il ne tarda pas à remarquer que celle-ci frissonnait encore malgré la cape noire à nuages posée sur ses épaules.

Il allait le faire ? Après tout, lui aussi commençait à avoir froid. Oui, il le ferait. Le jeune homme s'avança vers Ino et s'assit, la calant entre ses jambes et enlaçant sa taille.

Dans les premiers temps, il rougit très légèrement, restant tout de même l'assassin qu'il était, et attendit tous refus éventuel. Mais rien n'arriva et la rougeur sur ses joues disparut. Du côté de la blonde, la même rougeur était apparu et ses pommettes retrouvèrent une couleur rosée, plus discrète, du au froid. Ce geste l'avait surpris, mais il était loin d'être désagréable. Les deux jeunes ninja se servaient mutuellement de bouillotte, ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

Après plusieurs minutes immobiles, collés l'un contre l'autre, Ino se décolla du déserteur. Elle tendit les bras, réussissant à attraper un des flocons qui venaient de tomber. Elle reprit sa place initiale contre le brun et ne retrouva qu'une petite goutte d'eau dans la paume de ses mains quand elle voulu montrer son petit trésor à l'Uchiwa.

Il lui sourit pensivement. Si seulement elle pouvait le voir autrement que comme un frère…

De son côté, Ino continuait d'attraper les flocons à sa portée. Rapidement, elle sentit un petit nez froid se traçait un chemin dans ses cheveux blonds puis se frottait à sa nuque, la chatouillant. Elle se débattit comme elle pu, piégée entre deux bras puissants.

Une fois la 'torture' finit, son sourire s'évanouit, elle se tourna vers lui, les lèvres entrouvertes. Il était beau. Elle lui sourit.

……

Itachi : Je suis plus que totalement OCC…

Ino : Il ne considère comme une petite sœur ? Mais t'as vu comment il traite son véritable petit frère !

Itachi : je suis 'attentionné'

Awa : Mais soyez heureux flûte ! Moi j'veux fait un truc kawaii tout plein et vous vous plaignez !

Itachi : En plus d'être plus que totalement OCC, attentionnée, je suis dans un truc kawaii ?

Ino : … On est choqué…

Awa : mais zut ! Ino, sois heureuse j'viens de te foutre avec un des plus beaux et plus puissants ninja du manga ! Oui je sais Itachi, t'es plus que totalement OCC

Itachi : nan, j'allais dire que t'avais raison…

Awa : …Ah… J'fais la suite ? Z'avez aimé ? Détesté ? Reviews !


End file.
